<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Tried It by the_me09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118909">If You Tried It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09'>the_me09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zodiac (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coercion, Deep Throating, Drunk Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Paranoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever sucked a dick?” Paul asks, jerking his chin up. </p>
<p>Robert blinks at him, eyes coming back into focus. “What?” He sits up slightly. </p>
<p>In which Paul gets what he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 - the_me09</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Tried It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober Day Twenty - Deep Throating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robert has his chin resting on his hands, eyes a little glassy, the way they get after just three of those aqua velva things. They do pack a punch, Paul will give him that. He’s sure Robert’s thinking about the library, or murder, something to do with the case, but goddamn if his lips don’t keep drawing Paul’s eyes. He’s feeling lax, loose-limbed, and horny as hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever sucked a dick?” Paul asks, jerking his chin up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert blinks at him, eyes coming back into focus. “What?” He sits up slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a cocksucker?” Paul says, his mouth curving up. He likes the way Robert jerks, looks offended when he says shit like that.when he says shit like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No? What? No, I was married,” Robert says, his brow drawing down. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul shrugs, leans back in the booth and pulls out a cigarette. “No reason, just curious. Being married doesn’t mean you’ve never sucked someone off. I’m married, I’ve sucked a dick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have? Whose?” Robert looks at him intently. The way Robert hangs on his every word is really just making his cock harder. Those soft pouty lips would look so good stretched around his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it matter? No one you’d know.” Paul waves his cigarette through the air. He’d really like to see Robert down on his knees, drooling, looking up at Paul with those eyes, but he’s horny and he’ll take what he can get. “You think that guy at the bar would do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert cranes around in the booth. “The guy with the baseball hat? No way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out.” Paul grins and pushes himself out of the booth. Robert grabs his arm, halting him. He looks worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? This isn’t one of those bars, what if he pulls a gun on you or something?” Robert’s grip is surprisingly strong. It’s kind of cute that he’s so worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul snorts; it’s not like he investigates murders and is currently targeted by the notorious zodiac killer. But sure, one guy at some bar could be dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Zodiac?” Robert whispers. Paul rolls his eyes. But he takes a harder look at the man, his mind spinning. It’s a ridiculous idea, that the zodiac is sitting at the same bar as them, but he did threaten Paul’s life. No one knows who he is, he could be following Paul, waiting for a chance to get him alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s absurd,” Paul says, looking closer at the man. “Maybe I should go ask him if he’s the zodiac first, then see if he’ll suck my dick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert tugs on his arm, says, “Paul, seriously, sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I? I’m horny, I want a mouth on my dick, and if you won’t do it, then I’ve got to look elsewhere,” Paul says a little venomously. Robert’s the one who put this paranoia in his head, this worry that the zodiac is here, is watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert’s mouth falls open a little, cheeks turning red. Paul arches an eyebrow at him, jerks his arm out of Robert’s grip. He watches Robert close his mouth, throat working. Jesus, he wants to fuck that throat so bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Robert says quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul pauses, tilts his head. “Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert nods, not meeting Paul’s eyes. He wraps his lips around the straw of his drink - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be doing that on purpose - and sucks down the rest of the electric blue drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” Robert asks, grabbing his coat and standing up. He’s doing that looming thing, but Paul’s kind of into it knowing he’ll have Robert on his knees in a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathroom?” Paul tips his head toward the doors. Robert wrinkles his nose. Of course that’s not going to be good enough. Alright, he was going to show Robert the archives later anyway, might as well do it there. “Fine, I have a place,” Paul says. He grabs his own coat out of the booth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light in the archives is a pale yellow, dingy. It’s about as sordid as a bar bathroom, but Robert looks more in his element here. Besides, there’s a chair Paul can sit in, instead of standing the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits in the rickety office chair and spins around, plants his legs wide, sprawling. Robert looks around, shoulders hunched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure no one else is here?” Robert says, hands still shoved in his coat pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, relax Bobby, we had to unlock the door to get in here. No one’s going to see you blow me,” Paul says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert’s cheeks get red again, and he bites his lip, looking around before shrugging his coat off. He lays it on the ground in front of Paul then drops to his knees. Paul’s breath catches. Robert is too pretty for a guy, with those blue eyes, those lips? Paul grips the hair at the back of Robert’s head and tilts his head back, leaning down to kiss him, hungry and messy. Robert gasps into his mouth, hands clutching Paul’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to test your mouth first, seems in working order,” Paul says, breathier than he wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert looks up at him, dazed, his face already flushing, mouth wet. Jesus, he just wants to mess Bobby boy up, get him gagging on cock. Paul pulls out his cock, gives it a stroke, showing off a little, he knows he’s bigger than average. Robert swallows, glances up at him from under those lashes, fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I just…” Robert tentatively wraps his hand around Paul’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a blow job, not a hand job, mouth only,” Paul says, teasing. Robert must not hear it that way though because he looks up, startled, and jerks his hand away. He leans forward, wraps his lips around the head and sucks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, he might have had better luck with the guy at the bar. It’s clear Robert hasn’t sucked a cock before, from the shy way he bobs his head, his tongue barely getting in on the action. Paul is going to have to be a little more hands on to make this good. He gets a hand in the fluffier hair at the top of Robert’s head and makes him tip his head a little so Paul’s cock pokes him in the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that’s what he wants to see. He rocks his hips, watches Robert’s cheek bulge outward with the head of his cock. Fuck, that’s a little better; he rubs his thumb over Robert’s cheek, can feel the pressure on his dick through Robert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert puts his hands back on Paul’s thighs, shuffling closer. He bobs his head a little more, less directed, his tongue starts exploring the ridges of Paul’s cock. Bobby’s a quick study, he’s already getting better. Robert pulls off with a gasp, panting, he looks up with heavy lidded eyes. Paul expects some sort of complaint, or question, but Robert just licks the underside from base to tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck yes, Robert’s lips are redder, puffier, and his mouth is wet with spit as he runs his tongue and lips over Paul’s cock. He knew Robert would look great on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert takes the head in his mouth again, bobs his head a few times and then shoves his mouth down on Paul. Shit, he didn’t expect that. Robert gags, pulls back with a slurping noise and licks his lips. He doesn’t even look up at Paul, all that intensity is focused on his cock. Robert does it again, forces his mouth down, down, until his nose is buried in Paul’s pubes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit. Bobby boy is deep-throating him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul lets out a filthy groan at the tightness of Robert’s throat. He’s tried to keep his noises contained, but this is too much. That mouth is fucking perfect. Paul tightens his hand in Robert’s hair, panting when he pulls back. Spit and precome drip down Robert’s chin, but he doesn’t wipe it away, just dives back in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot, wet, tight, Robert’s throat is all Paul wanted. He holds Robert’s face, starts fucking upward, unable to stop moving his hips. The tension in Robert’s shoulders melts away, he moans, the vibrations traveling through Paul’s cock and up into his belly, his spine. He’s getting close, but he doesn’t want this to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Paul rasps out. He sounds like the one who’s been sucking cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert turns those big blue eyes on him, glazed over, sexed up, it’s a good look on him. Paul moans, keeps eye contact while he fucks Robert’s mouth. He feels Robert swallowing around him, throat constricting, massaging the head of his cock. Christ, they’re going to have to do this again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts, bites his lip, and his cock twitches, his orgasm hitting him hard and sudden. Robert’s eyes go wide, he jerks back, swallowing the first load and then coughing, come oozing down his chin. Paul groans and drops his head back, can’t even look at Robert like this. When he looks back down, Robert’s staring at his softening cock in surprise, a glob of come spattered on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul laughs at the look on Robert’s face. Why is he surprised? He should know that’s what happens when someone comes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert looks up at him, his throat working, swallowing. God, he’s wrecked. Come all over his face, and his lips looking like that? They’ll have to clean up before he shows Bobby what he found. The surprised look doesn’t fade though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not know that was gonna happen?” Paul teases, tucking his cock away and zipping up his fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Robert says, his voice rough and scratchy. He clears his throat, but it doesn’t do any good. “I came too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul blinks, it’s his turn to be surprised. He leans forward and looks down between his legs and sure enough, there’s a dark wet spot at the front of Bobby’s jeans. He grins, leans back in the chair. If he felt loose before, he feels part liquid now, doesn’t want to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liked it that much, huh?” Paul smirks, runs a hand through Robert’s hair. “Guess we’ll have to do this again. Maybe next time you won’t have to waste a load in your jeans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert flushes darker. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>